Processing techniques and facilities that enable widespread use of resin transfer molded composite components at rates and costs that allow significant weight savings scenarios are desirable in some applications. The capability to rapidly heat, consolidate and cool in a controlled manner may be required for high production rates of composite components. Current processing techniques include the use of heated dies, and therefore, may not allow for the optimum controlled cool-down which may be required optimized fabrication. Furthermore, current processing techniques may have limitations in forming the desired components since such techniques may have limitations in the capability to establish optimal thermal cycles to meet both producability and affordability goals while establishing the optimal material properties.